Distracted
by ScribbledHP
Summary: Oliver has a, say, onetrack mind. He thinks, lives, and breathes Quidditch. He never thought his obbsession with the game would turn out to be nothing but trouble with the rest of the world. KBOW oneshot


This is my first ever Katie-Oliver story, and I think it turned out pretty well. Please review!

**Distracted**

_Flashback_

"What is it, Kates?" I followed the short blonde chaser back to the Quidditch Pitch. Gryffindor had won the game against Hufflepuff which had just ended, which, obviously, made me very happy. Katie and I were the only two left now, still clothed in our red and gold uniforms.

Katie had stopped me after the rest of the team had left, saying she wanted to 'talk.' Words like that… what guy couldn't be somewhat worried about what was to come?

She sat down in the grass, I joined her, yawning. She looked over at me, a somewhat, uncertain expression on her face.

"So, Ol… how have you been?" She said, looking up to the three golden hoops at the end of the field.

"Jeez, Bell. What was the purpose of that question, exactly? You're my best friend, you know how I've been." I smiled, kind of confused. Was Katie acting different? While she was blushing and explaining her self, I decided that she was.

"So… Wood?"

"What?"

"Mmm. Never mind."

"Katie…" I sang, "What is it?"

She flashed a smile, and I spread out on my back, looking backwards at the stand. I felt at home here, on the Quidditch Pitch. It will feel odd not being able to come out here and fly with the team next year.

"I'm really going to miss you, Oliver." Katie stated, looking away.

I propped myself up on my elbows, looking around the pitch. I knew this was going to come eventually, Katie was my best friend and teammate. It will be so… weird without her. I am going to Puddlemere United, though, so at least I am still playing Quidditch. I could still fly around and such, and I'd make new friends. As long as I have Quidditch, I'm good.

"Oliver, did you hear what I just said?" Katie finally looked over at me, and I could see small tears building up in the corner of her eyes. Did I do something?

"Oh… sorry Kates. What was that?" I said, smiling at her and sitting up.

She let out a tired sigh and looked away again. "I said that I love you, Wood." She muttered, and I squinted. What was that? Did she say what I thought she said?

"I know… it's crazy." She continued, "And I'm sorry for making things weird before you leave. I just thought… you should know." She turned and looked at me, smiling sweetly. She was on the verge of tears, though. What the hell am I supposed to do about it?

I had never looked at Katie as anything more than a friend. And that's what she was, my best friend. And to tell you the truth, I don't feel about her that way. At all.

"Katie…" I said, taking her hand. "I… I'm sorry Kates. I really just… didn't expect that, and I don't really…" I trailed off there. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was my friend, and we still had one Quidditch game left, the one that should—no, has to—win us the cup.

"I understand, Oliver." She let go of my hand and stood up. I did the same, smiling to her.

"Well that's all very well, then. So, lets just put this behind us so we can win the cup next Saturday."

She turned to me, glaring. "What? Is that all you really care about, Wood? Winning the stupid cup?"

I could feel her temper rising, what did I do?

"No, I also care about how the team is doing, and I care that I can always play Quidditch. I care about you too, Katie, you're my friend." I said, hoping to make things better.

"After Quidditch, you mean." She said, crying, glaring, all aimed at me, I'm guessing. "That's all you'll ever really care about, Wood! You're too obsessed, you're just so damn distracted by it you don't notice anybody around you! Well don't worry about me, Wood, I won't be around anymore to take your thoughts away from Quidditch!"

She left.

Seriously though, I still don't get exactly what I did.

_End Flashback_

"Hey there. What's your name?"

"Annie!"

"Annie? That's a lovely name. Would you like a picture?"

There I was, talking to the group of fan girls swarming around me. Of course, I had got somewhat used to it. It was my job anyway, after I played a game. Puddlemere's starting Keeper couldn't ignore his fans, could he? Really though, talking to these girls was exhausting. And annoying. And… the only thing I hate about Quidditch.

I've only been with Puddlemere for three years, this is my first year starting. Out of Hogwarts for three years… haven't talked to my team in three years… haven't seen Katie, yes, Katie, in three years.

I am _such _a loser.

Call me pathetic, I'd agree with you. But, the truth is, I realized _after _I left Hogwarts and made Katie so mad at me that I was, indeed, in love with her. And now its too late.

I tried to write her one time, while she was still in her seventh year at school. I never did get a response, and now I miss her. Like hell.

Sure, call me pathetic.

Truth is, I don't even deserve her anymore. She was right, I was just… distracted. I had no idea what was happening around me every day. But that doesn't mean I don't' love her, because I still do. I haven't seen her in ages, though, so I'm not sure how that is.

'Annie' --short, blonde, skinny, sickening-- squealed, locking me in a constricting hug as her friend –just as short, blonde, skinny, and sickening—took our picture. I looked just over the lens, like always, looking out to the street in front of the mob.

Three guesses who was walking down the cobblestone street, surveying the fan girls with an overly-annoyed expression on her face.

Exactly.

Katie never did like the fan girls.

I gazed at her as Annie's friend counted down and said "Cheese!"

Her gaze floated up from the fan girls, and our eyes locked for one, single moment. She looked at me. I looked at her.

That was the most sincere smile I've ever given a fan girl camera.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
